poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Fix-It Felix, Jr.
' Fix-It Felix, Jr.' is the main tritagonist of Pooh's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph, and the star of his own video game of the same name. When Wreck-It Ralph left the game to try to get a medal so he would be loved and respected just like him, Felix followed him to save the game from being unplugged during the opening of the arcade in the morning when he notices that the game is out of order due to Ralph "going Turbo", and falls in love with Sergeant Calhoun, the tough-as-nails, no-nonsense leader of the soldiers from Hero's Duty. He has a magic golden hammer that can fix anything it touches. Trivia *He is voiced by Jack MacBrayer, who also voiced Wander, Irving Du Bios and Clumsy Smurf. *Felix will meet Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph. *Felix will meet Simba and his friends in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Wreck-It-Ralph. *Felix will meet Bloom and her friends in Bloom's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph. *Felix will meet the Peanuts Gang, the VeggieTales gang, the Muppets, Mario, Sonic, Spyro, Woody, Buzz, Barney the Dinosaur, Chip and Dale, and their friends in Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph. *Felix will meet Bill, Aldo, Homer, Peanut, Handy Manny, Leo, Jake, Big Bird, Elmo, Bear, Garfield, Chloe King, and their friends in Bill and Aldo Meet Wreck-It Ralph. *Felix will meet Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph. *Felix will meet the Berenstain Bears in The Berenstain Bears' Adventures of Wreck-It-Ralph. *Felix will meet Roary the Racing Car and his friends in Roary's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph. *Felix will meet Dipper and his friends in Dipper & Mabel's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph. *Felix will meet Frankie and the gang in Frankie Stein, Draculaura, and Wreck-It Ralph. *Felix will join Barney's Adventures Team in the future. *Felix will meet the Trimaxian Adventure Crew in Logan Meets Wreck-It Ralph. *Felix will make his guest starring appearnce in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Gets Frozen, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Visits The Haunted Mansion, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Rock and Rule, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Disney's Villains' Revenge, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets the Thief and the Cobbler, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle in Fantasmic (Walt Disney World Version) and Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Chronicles. Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:HEROES Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Disney heroes Category:Simba's Allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Disney sidekicks Category:SIDEKICKS Category:Mario's allies Category:Manly heroes Category:Allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Protagonists Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Males Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Frankie Stein and Draculaura's Adventures allies Category:Barney's Allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Husbands Category:Pure of Heart Category:Bill and Aldo's Adventures allies Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Tritagonist Category:Hiccup's Adventures members‎ Category:Barney's Adventures Team Category:Thumper's Ohana Members Category:Trimaxian Crew Allies Category:In-Love Characters Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Videogame Characters Category:Sonic's Adventures Team Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures team Category:Hammerer Category:Gunners Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Close Friends of Princess Yuna's Company Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Wreck-It Ralph characters Category:Heroic Creations Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies